Opal Cane
Opal Cane is a young girl who spent most her life out in a small cabin in the woods. She specializes in taming and doctoring. Later on she is seen to have formed a relationship with fellow exorcist, Kazuki. Appearence Opal has long wavy white hair that reaches to her ankles. Her eyes are ruby red and her skin is pale. For normal wear, she wears a long sky blue dress accompanied by a red headband. Though her school uniform is the same as all the other girls. She tends to dress very modest, prefering not to show off too much skin. Personality Opal is a kind young teenager who values friendship and friends. Even though she spent most of her time out in the woods, she has had no trouble fitting in with the other students. She also has a timid personality, not prefering to talk much to strangers. Though, once you get to know her, she'll open right up. She tends to have soft emotions and will cry easily when yelled at or made fun of. Opal won't hold it against you for long though, as long as you make it up to her. She also has a tendancy to fan girl over Kazuki's abs. History Opal parents were killed on the Blue Night 2 weeks after she was born. From childhood, Opal was raised by a family friend named Kai Tea who took care of the child on his own. He was a highly classed exorcist and taught Opal simple survival skills. He even had books of exorcism throughout the small cabin. That's when Opal first started to learn more about the subject. She hadn't thought much on becoming an exorcist, but she had dreamed about it. Due to her timid nature, the girl quickly denied that idea. It wasn't till Kazuki and Cyril met her in a forest mission when she started thinking about it again. Because they were injured, she allowed them to stay the night since Kai was out. Her curiosity had gotten the best of her as she continued asking the two about True Cross and Exorcism. Kazuki encouraged her to join after being able to recognize her curiosity about exorcists. Opal was reluctant to join at first but with some persuation, she did eventually agree to go back with the two to True Cross to start her exorcist training. At the place, she made lots of new friends and memory. She wasn't a strong exorcist at first but with in a couple of years, she had gotten even better. Opal soon began dating felllow exorcist, Kazuki Kyoahto, and before long they got married and started a family of their own. Trivia *One of Opal's favorite food is Apples *She hates war or anything mean, which is why she became an exorcist, so she could help make the world a better place. *Eventually her and Kazuki end up having 11 children together, including the twins Makoto and Emil. *She is owned by Alldahluvlybad1's *Even though her name is Opal, her original name was Emily but was soon changed to Opal by Kai.